


[podfic] of a feather

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [38]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Anonymous asked: uhura and kirk not romantically just being bitchy friends
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] of a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of a feather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887769) by [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu). 



****

****Title:** [of a feather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887769)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/profile)[queenklu](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Star Trek Reboot

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:25

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/39%20\(ST_xi\)%20_of%20a%20feather_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
